


Sexy And I Know It - A Young Hercules Vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Young Hercules
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Multi, Music Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: Young Hercules vid to the song "Sexy And I Know It" by LMFAO. First premered at Wincon '12. These boys are sexy... and they know it! If you wanna know more about Young Hercules, contact me!Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!





	

**Title of vid:** Sexy And I Know It  
**Fandom:** Young Hercules  
**Song:** "Sexy And I Know It" by LMFAO  
**Summary:** First premered at Wincon '12. These boys are sexy... and they know it! If you wanna know more about Young Hercules, contact me! _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!_

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/YHSexy.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7hvaR-GTdc).

 

** "Sexy And I Know It" by LMFAO **

Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like "damn he fly"  
I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo  
  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah ah ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah ah ah... I work out  
  
When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Errybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it  
  
Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch)  
  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah ah ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah ah ah... I work out  
  
When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Errybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it  
  
Check it out  
Check it out  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it  
  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah ah ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah ah ah... I work out  
  
Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!


End file.
